Knickers
by OneLongHour
Summary: A fantastic Potions class. ONESHOT. FLUFF Disclaimer I own nothing from Harry Potter, only the plot is entirely my own.


**DICLAIMER: I unfortunately own nothing Harry Potter-ish in the slightest.**

Hermione sighed as she fell into the seat that she had been allocated.

"This is ridiculous." She thought to herself. She couldn't understand why it had to be her that moved, she always did her work and was on top of everything, she loved her friends but she hardly found it fair that she had to leave their usual table in exchange of this one just because Ron and Harry were asking her for help. Hermione glanced around, this was certainly not the Gryffindor side of the classroom – all she could see were familiar Slytherin faces. Did she have to switch spots with Blaise? Honestly at this point she'd rather detention than having to sit next to Malfoy.

Draco Malfoy was almost giddy in glee at the fact that Granger was sitting next to him, a perfect opportunity for him – and a Malfoy never passed up opportunities. He glanced at Granger, she was fuming. He could tell this was the last place she wanted to be and he was going to change that. He was happy that Snape had decided to indulge his request on having Granger moved, although he had wished to happen a little less close to the end of the lesson. With only 5 minimal minutes until the end of class Draco slipped his hand under his desk and rested it upon his own thigh, while looking intently on Snape, as if he were paying the utmost attention – this was going to be a fantastic potions class.

Hermione was still seething; this had to be a joke. However, she decided nothing could be done so turned her attention to the board to listen to what Snape was saying and scribbling down on the board. She almost jumped out of her skin when she felt someone's hand on her lower thigh; she glanced down and followed the hand, wrist, arm, shoulder and neck to a very bored looking Malfoy. It was almost as if he didn't realise he had done it, but this was Malfoy – he had a reason for every action and word he had, even if at first he didn't think it through. She shoved his hand off and went back to her work.

He beamed inside, her reaction was expected but he had managed to land his hand exactly where he wanted it – it would have made her uncomfortable, he could almost smell it on her. This time as he reached his hand towards her leg he placed it just above her knee, again she attempted to push it off, but this time he would not budge and she just gave up, trying to regain her attention to the board. He could almost see her brain work as she resolved that if nothing could be done that where his hand was now it couldn't cause much of a problem. She was wrong. Where his hand was gave him perfect opportunity to slip his fingers, then his hand under her skirt onto her bare thigh. So he did, her eyes bulged as he did this but she remained still. He began to creep his hand up her thigh, slowly bringing his hand towards the inside of her thigh. She turned around to glare at him but his eyes remained forward. She looked forward also attempting to ignore him. Slowly his fingers reached out for her knickers-clad centre. His eyes shot towards her, eyes bulging in surprise when his fingers touched flesh – not knickers. He saw her smile slightly, but she remained impassive and looking forward. He was shocked to say the least and was left sitting there; hand on her seat when the bell had gone.

Once he had regained his senses he grabbed his bag, forgetting his books and ran out of the classroom, his eyes finding her standing in the abandoned corridor, waiting for him with a straight face. He stalked up to her, pushing her against a wall; their satchels left forgotten on the floor,

"Problem Malfoy?" She said calmly, looking him in the eye.

"No knickers Granger?"

"I think we had this discussion this morning." She replied, still looking him in the eye.

"You've got to be kidding me. You could conjure up some more! Or ask your parents for some!" He exclaimed.

"You know, I feel as though we're just re-enacting the argument from this morning! I told you I want my old ones back, I've already had more sent to me – it's getting ridiculous!" She huffed, "Just return some of mine!"

"I like keeping them." He said with all seriousness. "It reminds us that you're mine."

"You don't need to keep every pair of my knickers after we have sex for me to know I'm dating you Draco Malfoy."

"It's more for my benefit than yours."

"You can say that again." She said pushing him a little.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Exactly what I said, it hardly benefits me does it? I have to walk around with nothing but a skirt. I can't even go outside in case there's wind!"

Malfoy snickered, but stopped upon seeing Hermione's glare,

"You know I think I saw McLaggen peeking up my skirt today, maybe I should let him?"

"What?! No!"

"Then give me back my knickers!"

Malfoy scowled at being beaten, he would have to set the terms if that was the case,

"Two pairs that's it!"

"What? That's hardly enough! Ten!"

"Four!" Malfoy exclaimed.

"Seven"

"Five, no more."

"Fine, but no less!" Hermione agreed heatedly.

"Deal!

"Deal!"

The pair huffed at the exchange, Malfoy still standing in front of Hermione, keeping her against the wall. Hermione looked down sheepishly,

"Can we kiss and make-up now?" She looked up to see Malfoy smirking so followed it up with, "I want to get to class."

Draco growled and pulled he in for a heated kiss once the pair separated he leaned in close to her ear,

"You owe me tonight, to make up for this morning."

Hermione gave him a quick kiss on the lips and nodded and began walking up the corridor to her next class, skirt swishing behind her,

"You know you could have worn pants today!" Malfoy yelled out after her.

Hermione turned around, now walking backwards,

"That would have been no fun." She giggled, as she turned back around and continued on her way.

Malfoy shifted uncomfortably as he adjusted himself, he was definitely going to have her relieve his problem later.

"She'll be the death of me." He mumbled under his breath as he took off in the other direction to retrieve his books.


End file.
